lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Aife
"Hate's like beauty, honey; the real stuff never fades." Aife (pronounced Ee-fa) is Bo's half succubus half blood sage mother, though her succubus side appears to dominate. She is a Light Fae of Clan Finarvin but doesn't appear to abide by their rules. She called herself Saskia when they first met. While posing as Saskia, she claimed to be Dark Fae. History Long ago, the Fae were at war and fought to the point where they were almost driven to extinction. Aife was the daughter of the Blood King and a member of his clan. The Blood King could see that the Fae were only hurting themselves with this war and so using his powers as a Blood Sage, he wrote how destiny was going to work out and forced a truce, though his powers always come with a side effect. Aife was unhappy with this unstable agreement and she created a small band of rebels against the truce. After Aife assassinated a Dark Fae elder she went to The Blood King for protection, but instead he handed her over to the Dark for execution. Instead she was held for centuries for torture, through pain and rape. Aife was unable to overcome the person who held her captive as they had a Koushang, which bound his chi to his body, nulifying Aife's abilities. While Aife was imprisoned she became pregnant. She remained captive during this time before she made her escape from her prison. Her escape was due to the Blood King's meddling. He had filled books full of blood in attempts to help her, though often being unsuccessful. After Aife escaped she met with fellow Rebel, a Dark Fae named Lou Ann. Lou Ann became the midwife to Aife and Bo was born. Aife sent Lou Ann away to distract her captives with herself rather then her baby. Lou Ann managed to escape with the help of Will, the Will-o'-the-wisp, while Aife was reapprehended, as all Trick's written destinies had a downside to them. As revealed by the Dark Fae Oracle, Cassie, Aife had once again escaped custody, this time for good, and she was searching for Bo. As Saskia Aife had found Bo finally and had been watching her for quite a long time afterward. She finally approached Bo using the alias of Saskia at a singles bar while Bo was investigating a case. The bar was Aife's territory and so she confronted Bo and Kenzi with the excuse of the bar being her territory. When she was told about Bo's detective business, Aife is intrigued, wanting to spend time closer to her daughter, and so she tags along, saying she wants to know who's killing on her territory and that she also wants to teach Bo about being a succubus when this is all over. The two do some investigating and interrogating of the singles night organized by Bertram, Bo manages to get a list of people in his program from, but overall they don't really get anywhere with it. Allison, the girl who was murdered had a sister, who was the one who hired Bo in the first place, and she was murdered that night in the same style as her sister. Bo and "Saskia" go to Collette's house only to for "Saskia" to see the stylized killing for the first time and demand that they leave. She explains that an Albaster, natural enemy of the succubus that creates sexual shame rather than pleasure, is behind the murders, and that they need to figure out who it is. They first go after Carter, who had sex with Allison the night before her suicide, and "Saskia" interrogates him this time. She manages to make him reveal that he didn't kill Allison before almost killing him, but as Bo is having a fit, "Saskia" gives Carter some energy of her own and brings him back to life. Bo is ecstatic and asks for "Saskia" to teach her, but she only says that she will after they're done with the case. Bo goes home without "Saskia", only to find Bertram waiting for her, he reveals himself as the Albaster before attacking Bo. She manages to hold him off with her own power for a while but he is stronger and prevails in the end, making Bo feel depression like never before. During this time, "Saskia" had called Bo and when she didn't answer she got worried, so she rushed over and saved Bo from Bertram. Bertram is then tied up and the two succubi use their powers to make him abandon his previous beliefs about sex being wrong, making people sluts. Bertram begs for more but Bo decides he's had enough and she goes to call Dyson to pick Bertram up. "Saskia" has a different idea though as she drains Bertram of his energy, leaving him to die. Bo comes back and asks "Saskia" to revive him but she refuses. She says that since he attacked Bo the Dark won't care that he's dead, unless they find out "Saskia" killed him. "Saskia" then leaves as Bo argues about how it was wrong. Aife returns as Saskia again to fix things with Bo, seeing Dyson for the first time as well, Bo refuses a night on the town as she and Dyson are working on a case together. Saskia says that being with one person isn't what succubi do as it's against their nature before leaving. Dyson, now ready to tell Bo who she is, was waiting for her to show up at his office where he is confronted by "Saskia". She attacks him and reveals that she is Aife, also making it seem that she and Dyson had met before. Aife drains Dyson of his energy as they have sex and drops him to the ground as Bo arrives. The two fight, but it's obvious that Aife is significantly stronger than Bo. Aife tries to explain how she's trying to help Bo, but Bo stabs her in the stomach with a broken chair lag. Aife removes it and limps away, later healing herself using her succubus powers. In the mean time, Bo manages to revive Dyson by giving him some of her energy like Aife did as Saskia before hand. The Second Rebellion Aife is shown to be fully healed that night, and she goes to try to persuade a Light Fae elder to join her rebellion, though he refuses. She has him killed and Aife and her Thralls carry on with their plan to start another war. After Bo learns that Saskia is Aife and Aife is her mother, she's furious and goes to Trick for answers. In the meantime, Aife breaks into Bo and Kenzi's home, and bakes some cookies, with an unknown drug baked into them. As Bo comes home, Aife gives her some of the cookies, knocking her out and kidnapping her. Bo wakes up in Aife's mansion, surrounded by her Thralls. She goes to find Aife who explains what Trick and the Dark Fae had done to her in the past, and how she had been searching for Bo for a long time now. Aife then asks Bo to join her in her act of rebellion, though Bo refuses, and Aife and her Thralls surround her, not allowing Bo to leave, though she escapes through a window and goes home. In the meantime, Aife had sent one of her Thralls, who are revealed to all be Fae instead of brainwashed humans, to barge into the meeting of the Light Fae Elders with a bomb. It detonates and Aife successfully assassinates some of them, while putting others like The Ash in critical condition and forcing them and the noble familes into being sent to safety. Bo goes to find a Koushang to be a match for Aife, hand-cuffing Kenzi in the process to keep her safe. As she goes to confront Aife, Dyson goes to ask a favour of the Norn for the apparent second time, in hopes that she could help Bo against Aife. Bo and Aife fight with spears and swords, Bo is disarmed and Aife attempts to drain her chi, but the Koushang rejects her attempt, giving Bo time to escape. Aife catches up to Bo though and starts choking Bo. The Norn agrees to help Dyson with Bo, at first wanting his Wolf, but when she sees how much he loves Bo, The Norn steals Dyson's love for Bo, making him unable to ever feel for her again as The Norn needed what was most precious to Dyson. Bo then, thanks to the Norn, gets the upper hand against Aife,who falls and ends up hanging off a ledge at the top of a large spiral stair case, dangling above the ground below, Bo tries to help her up but seems unable. Trick then starts writing in his blood book again and creates a destiny that involved Aife seeing the error of her ways and telling Bo to let her fall to her death rather than have them both be pulled down, Bo refuses and Kenzi comes and helps Bo remain stable, before Aife makes Bo let her go. Aife falls seemingly to her death, but when Kenzi and Bo make it down to her a small puddle of blood is all that remains, and it's shown that someone had taken her critically wounded body, and that Aife is not dead yet. Abilities ﻿Basic Succubus abilities include: *Creating a surge of sexual pleasure by touch *Draining energy from victims *Giving energy to victims if desired *Superhuman Strength *Healing abilities through sexual experiences *Extended Life span *Kill and bring back As the daughter of a Blood Sage: *Her blood can enthrall human and Fae alike. Her age and experience also make her very powerful in comparison to Bo. Appearances *1.10 The Mourning After *1.12 (Dis)Members Only *1.13 Blood Lines Trivia *Aife reveals that succubi are big in Berlin, as they choose "sexier cities" and that she travels from city to city a lot. *Aife went under the alias Saskia so that if she was ever mentioned by Bo then she wouldn't be recognized as Aife, but it is unknown why she chose the name Saskia. Category:Fae Category:Season 1 Category:Light Fae